Stormy nights
by Kaie Koi
Summary: De hecho adora las madrugadas lluviosas, de esas en las que se despierta un momento sólo para darse cuenta de que aún le quedan tres horas más de sueño y puede darse el lujo de voltearse y enredarse entre los brazos de Katsuki mientras el sonido de la lluvia lo arrulla de vuelta a dormir.


Son pocos los días libres que tienen, y lamentablemente suelen no coincidir a menudo. Izuku despierta sabiendo que el otro lado de la cama está vacío. Lo piensa bastante para levantarse, el cansancio le pesa y las cobijas le arropan a gusto. Aunque le falta la calidez de los brazos que normalmente encuentra rodeándole la cintura por las mañanas.

Se sienta en la cama aún con los ojos cerrados. Escucha el sonido de una tenue lluvia golpeando la ventana. Decide encaminarse a la cocina antes de que lluvia lo arrulle de vuelta a dormir.

La gente suele decir que si encuentras un trabajo que realmente te guste, no tendrás que trabajar un solo día de tu vida. Y en gran parte así era. Ser un héroe fue el sueño de toda su vida, y la satisfacción de mantener a las personas a salvo y saber que era capaz de protegerlas era más que suficiente. Había luchado duro para llegar hasta donde estaba, y había valido la pena cada segundo. Sin embargo era un ser humano, y el descanso es parte integral y esencial de cualquier persona. No podía darse el lujo de tomar días libres todo el tiempo, generalmente estos venían sin aviso, cuando por sorpresa su agenda lo permitía.

Un leve olor a café le recibe cuando se asoma a la cocina. Encuentra una nota sobre la cafetera "Hice desayuno, tu plato está en el microondas". Sonríe porque ese tipo de detalles le gustan. Enciende el televisor mientras desayuna, ve que el noticiero acaba de empezar y se da cuenta entonces que es medio día. Definitivamente durmió de más.

No le pone demasiada atención a lo que dice el periodista. Su mente se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras saborea su plato. Podía ser un simple desayuno, pero Katsuki definitivamente seguía siendo un buen cocinero. Extraña la presencia del rubio a su lado, y la nostalgia le inunda cuando pequeños recuerdos desde el inicio de su relación hasta el presente le vienen a la mente.

 _-Y por favor recuerden llevar sus paraguas y sombrillas pues una nueva tormenta ha entrado y se quedará por los próximos dos días._

Izuku vuelve su atención a la ventana y nota que la intensidad de la lluvia ha aumentado bastante. Reza mentalmente porque Katsuki haya recordado llevar su paraguas consigo y que tenga un día lo suficientemente tranquilo como para no tener que empaparse demasiado. Lo que menos necesitaban ambos era un Katsuki resfriado.

A decir verdad, Izuku podía ser un poco sobreprotector cuando el otro se enfermaba, que este descansara a toda costa se convertía en su prioridad, pero el rubio no era demasiado cooperativo cuando estaba enfermo. Aun así debía admitir que podía pasarse un poco, creando protestas de parte del rubio tipo "puedo asegurarme de sobrevivir sin que estés aquí, no soy un jodido bebé. No tienes que faltar al trabajo", "levantarme de la cama no me va a matar" "Demonios Deku, de verdad no estoy muriendo", pero no es como si pudiera evitarlo.

Cuando termina de comer, revisa la lista de quehaceres pegada sobre el refrigerador. Está dividida en tres secciones: las tareas que le corresponden a él, las que les corresponden a Katsuki y las que son necesarias de cumplir cuando alguno de los dos tenga algún momento libre. Se apresura a cumplir lo más que puede en lo que le queda de la tarde.

Después de sus labores, deja la cena lista para cuando Katsuki llegue. Se recuesta en el sofá mientras elige una película al azar. Está anocheciendo y no parece que la lluvia vaya a parar pronto, ve las gotitas amontonarse y caer sobre la ventana. Sus parpados empiezan a sentirse más pesados. No puede evitarlo, el sonido de la lluvia le parece relajante y lo adormece.

De hecho adora las madrugadas lluviosas, de esas en las que se despierta un momento sólo para darse cuenta de que aún le quedan tres horas más de sueño y puede darse el lujo de voltearse y enredarse entre los brazos de Katsuki mientras el sonido de la lluvia lo arrulla de vuelta a dormir.

No sabe en qué momento se quedó definitivamente dormido en el sofá. Sus sentidos se alertan cuando siente que alguien lo empieza a cargar hacía la habitación, estira sus brazos para enredarlos alrededor del cuello del contrario, y acurruca la cabeza sobre su hombro. Puede reconocer fácilmente el olor de su pareja.

Si compara el momento con el inicio de su relación, debía admitir que las mariposas ya no revoloteaban en su estómago en momentos como este, y su corazón no se aceleraba tan seguido como en un inicio. Con el paso de los años, todo eso había sido remplazado por la calma. Cada vez que estaban juntos sentía paz y seguridad. Cuando sus brazos le rodean todo en su cuerpo le relaja y su corazón late un poco más lento en confort. Ya no se siente en una montaña rusa de emociones, ahora se siente más en un hogar.

Izuku siente como Katsuki va a recostarlo en la cama, y sabe que se irá después. Pero está demasiado cómodo como para dejarlo ir, así que aprieta su agarre y le jala con la fuerza suficiente para botarle en la cama con él. Escucha al más alto maldecir por lo bajo, sin embargo no hace un esfuerzo mayor por soltarse o levantarse.

Acomoda a Katsuki boca arriba y se coloca encima de este. Le ve a los ojos y nota la expresión de enfado fingido por la acción de hace unos momentos. Y sabe que es fingido porque Katsuki no puede enojarse con él, ya no. Mucho menos por cosas así.

Planta un beso en medio del ceño fruncido del rubio, como señal para que se relaje. Se acurruca sobre su pecho, de manera en que puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón, el ritmo de su respiración y, por supuesto, la lluvia contra la ventana. Deja que le arrullen mientras siente los brazos del más alto envolverle de nuevo. Todo se convierte en algo parecido a un zumbido de cariño y cuidado, que lo mantienen cálido y cómodo hasta que se duerme completamente.

* * *

 _Hola. ¿Qué si desaparecí casi tres meses para volver con una historia que ya había publicado antes? Bueno, sí._

 _Como dije, ya había publicado esto. Había dicho que lo escribí a la carrera y que no estaba completamente conforme con el resultado, así que lo borré con la intención de corregir, borrar o agregar lo que se me ocurriera. Aun así, volviendo a leerlo no supe que cambiar. Aun sigo con la sensación de que algo no está completamente bien, pero de cierta forma siento que así debe ser. Espero que de todas formas les guste._

 _Tengo varías ideas para otras historias que ya están en marcha. Aún sigo siendo nueva en esto y sus recomendaciones me vendrían más que bien._

 _¡Nos vemos a finales de noviembre!_

 _Muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
